All my fault
by 0EMMA BLACK0
Summary: A story on Jacob and Edward together and how it affects Bella. Dramatic.


I stared angrily into the bloodsucker's eyes when suddenly a completely different emotion hit me

I dedicate this story to Georgia. It was her idea for Jacob to imprint, but I am sure she didn't mean for all this to happen. She is not going to be impressed when she reads this because this is going way to far and it will upset her. Sorry G.

I stared angrily into the bloodsucker's eyes when suddenly a completely different emotion hit me. Suddenly I wasn't angry with Edward any more, I was in love.

_Omg I cant believe it, I think I just imprinted on Edward! Shit!_

'Jacob' said a voice in my head

'Yes Sam' I thought back

'Did you or did you not just imprint on Edward?'

'Shit Sam, I did! I just imprinted on the filthy, gorgeous…no bloodsucker!'

'Jacob, meet me at your house as soon as you can'

'Yes Sam'.

I stopped thinking and looked Edward in the eyes. He was watching me curiously and suddenly I remembered that he could read minds.

'NO!' I yelled, and hopefully before he got too far into my mind I became a wolf and sprinted in the direction of my house.

I arrived panting in human form in the front yard of my house. I saw Sam standing there watching me and I felt so stupid.

'Jacob' was all he said.

'Sam' I replied.

'Don't be embarrassed, this kind of this has most likely happened before, although I'm not sure it has happened with a bloodsucker'

I grimaced, 'Sam, what do I do? Its bad enough that I have imprinted on him but he loves Bella and she loves him and if somehow he manages to love me in return, then I will hurt Bella and she is still my friend…what do I do?'

'Its not up to you any longer Jake, its up to Edward, you love him and he will soon find out but then he will have to choose, although, I mean no offence but I think he will choose Bella'

'Exactly, when he chooses Bella, where does that leave me?' I cried desperately,

'Honestly Jacob, I truly don't know…'

I turned around and walked into the front room of my house leaving Sam standing outside.

'Jacob!' my father Billy cried,

'I didn't expect you back so soon!' he looked into my face and saw the tears that had started to roll down my cheeks, 'Jesus, Jake, what's wrong?' he asked

'Nothing, I'm fine' I said knowing that I looked anything but fine. I covered my face and ran to my room. Lying on my bed I let the tears come, soon I was sobbing uncontrollably. Through my cries I heard a soft tapping on the window. I looked up to see Edwards concerned face watching me through the glass. Sighing I opened the window.

'Yes Edward' I said dejectedly not quite meeting his eye,

'Jacob, I know' he whispered

'Oh, right, well, yeah so…'

'Jacob, I understand that because of your kind you can't control this, but I don't care because I was always hoping this would happen.'

'What?'

'I love Bella, but I love you more, I just never said anything because you would think I was crazy and it would hurt Bella.'

'But…you hate me!'

'Jacob, I could never hate you, I just pretended to hate you because vampires are meant to hate werewolves and I loved Bella'

'But if you love Bella, then how come you love me too?'

Edward leaned forward through my open window and my hot fevered lips met his cold marble ones.

When we broke apart I grinned,

'So you do love me?'

Edward nodded, but he looked disgusted with himself,

'I am so selfish' he moaned

Suddenly he disappeared running full speed away from me.

I gently closed the window, and collapsed on my bed.

I heard my door gently being opened so I quickly rolled over and pretended to snore.

'I am not going to fall for that Jake' my fathers voice said

I turned over to watch Billy roll into my room.

'Son, you were crying 5 minutes ago, but now you're happy again, what is going on?'

'Uh, nothing dad, I'm fine, perfectly fine'

He frowned at me but said nothing and left the room.

I lay on my bed smiling at the ceiling when I heard the doorbell ring.

'Jake, could you get that please!' said Billy

I got up and ran to the door. I opened it to find a sobbing Bella standing on the doorstep. She ran full pelt into my arms and cried

'Edward dumped me! What will I do? He said that there is someone else! Who could it be?'

'I dunno' I lied, I felt terrible, Bella was my friend and I knew how devoted she was to Edward and how much she loved him and now I had gone and taken him away from her.

_What have I done?_

_I can't lie to her, I must tell her the truth. NOW!_

'Bella' I said gently 'Edward left you…for me, I love him and he loves me, I am so sorry Bella'.

She pulled back from my embrace and looked me in the face, her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears.

'That is not funny' she spat,

'I am not lying, it's the truth' I whispered,

Her eyes narrowed, suddenly her hand shot out and slapped me in the face. I didn't feel a thing but she obviously did.

'SHIT! Ow! Jacob I broke my hand on you again!' she turned and sprinted away.

I turned and walked back inside.

'Who was it Jake?' Billy called

'No one dad' I replied

I walked back into my room and lay back down on my bed, this time I felt a lot worse than before. Again I heard a tapping on the window. Outside was Edward's perfect face looking in at me.

I frowned and opened the window.

'Edward, why did you tell her so soon and why did you leave it to me to tell her that you had left her for me.'

'I had to do it quickly but I feel terrible' he sighed, 'I love her Jacob as you well know, but, I love you more.'

I nodded, I too felt guilty about Bella. It would have been bad enough to lose Edward, but then to lose me as a friend as well must have hit hard.

'Edward, what do we do? What can we do for Bella?' I asked

'We have to let her forget about us and let her move on!'

I snorted, 'yeah and that really worked last time!'

'She was going to get over it soon enough, I came back to early, but anyway, come and walk with me will you?'

'Yeah okay'

I jumped out the window and landed smoothly next to Edward. We walked into the forest in silence. When we made it to a clearing Edward sat down and pulled me down with him.

'You know, I love you but you really do smell' he grinned,

'I smell fine, its you that smell awful' I smiled back ignoring the guilt that I felt for Bella.

'That's what you think' he whispered in his perfect velvety voice and for the second time my lips met his. We parted and I lay down with my head in his lap.

3 weeks later.

I was worried. Charlie was worried. Edward was worried. Everyone was worried because know one had seen Bella since I had spoken with her on my doorstep, when she had ran away. And now Charlie blamed me. I walked with Edward into the forest again.

We always walked to the same place; the clearing and we would sit together in silence because we found no need to talk. It was today that we were sitting as usual in the clearing when we heard something crashing towards us through the trees and shrubs in the forest. I sniffed the air.

'Its one of your kind' I whispered, 'and it smells slightly familiar.

Suddenly between two trees Bella came striding out. She grinned when she saw us and her eyes flashed a scarlet red.

'Oh my god, Bella!' I yelled and made to run forward but Edward stuck his arm out and blocked me.

'Bella?' he asked in a cool calm voice, 'who did this to you?'

'Rosalie' she hissed.

Edwards look changed from concern to sadness.

'Bella' he said gently, 'why on earth would you do this?'

'I love you Edward, and you left me and now I am going to kill Jacob because IT'S HIS FAULT!' she screamed

I stepped backwards. Yes Bella was a vampire but she was young and so would not be skillful in fighting so I knew that I did not want to fight her because I would end up having to kill her. I did not want to kill her.

'NO!' Edward shouted, 'Bella, I don't want you to do this and you shouldn't do this because of me!'

'She crumpled to the ground and started to cry and scream at the same time.

'Fine I'll kill myself!' she suddenly yelled, 'I don't want to live forever without you Edward, I shouldn't have become a vampire because now it will be harder to die!'

A single tear escaped from Edwards's perfects eyes and ran down his cheek.

'No Bella, you cant do that too me, I love you too, but I'm so sorry that I have to say this but I love Jacob more.'

Her face fell.

'But Edward, why didn't you go with him from the start, instead of hurting me like this?' she whimpered.

He sighed, 'Vampires are not made to like werewolves, at the time Jacob would of thought I was nuts, and so would have everyone else!'

Bella nodded and in a flash was gone. Edward glanced at me once and followed, leaving me standing alone feeling like a fool.

What have I done? I have destroyed Bella completely and now Edward is going to be so sad when he should be furious at me.

I looked up to see Edward looking at me.

'How long have you been there?' I asked,

'Jacob its not your fault, if I hadn't been so selfish none of this would ever had happened'

I just remembered that Edward could read minds.

He continued, 'you cant help yourself imprinting, and I should have never have gone with Bella in the first place, I should have told you that I liked you.'

I looked at him sadly,

'Edward, I think you are beating yourself up too much, I mean; you are a vampire that is gay for a werewolf! For Christ sake! I can understand why you didn't say anything!'

I walked forward, grabbed his hand and started squeezing it hard enough to break a mans hand but he didn't even notice.

'Where has Bella gone anyway?' I asked,

'I don't know, because she is a young vampire she is faster than me and outran me easily, I am worried for her, I love her too you know, I don't want her to get hurt.'

I nodded and pulled him back in the direction of my house.

'I notice you have started wearing aftershave, I have to say you smell much nicer' he commented attempting a smile.

'Yeah, I thought you might like it, I notice you haven't done anything, you still smell sickly sweet, but I am getting used to it, its not so bad anymore.'

He stopped suddenly and pulled me closer to him. He pressed his cold lips against mine, and kissed me more enthusiastically then ever before. Once he pulled back he whispered,

'Jacob, I love you, but do you realize how hard is for me to not act on instincts and attempt to kill you? Its not as bad as it was with Bella, but it was bad enough, also have you told anyone of this? I mean obviously you 'friends' know but your father, does he know?'

'Not yet, but he will know soon enough, and as for my friends, the only one who will speak to me is Sam. Quil understands but he still can't take it. I think it would have been hard enough if I was just gay, but to be gay for a blood sucker is just to much for them to handle.'

'I am so sorry that your friends are ignoring you, this is all my fault, I don't know where Bella is and now she is a vampire, your friends wont speak to you, what have I done? I've destroyed both your lives! All because I am so selfish!'

I looked into Edwards pained face.

'Bella is not your responsibility, she is old enough to look after herself, if she kills herself then she is just being stupid and hurting everyone that knows her. In fact its Bella who is being selfish, she is so jealous that she doesn't care what she does to get you back.'

Edward looked back at me and sighed,

'I cant help feeling responsible for her. I loved her…once, now she is a vampire I am not so sure I love her like that any more.'

2 weeks later.

I lay on my bed bawling my eyes out and swearing at the ceiling. Edward lay next to me, so overcome with sadness that he couldn't cry or say anything. When Bella had disappeared, she had fled to Italy to kill herself the only way that she knew how. She had provoked the Voultari by doing what Edward had almost done a few years back; she had walked out into the sun. The Voultari captured her and took her back to where they hid. Then they killed her. Now Edward had received word of her death and had told her mother and Charlie. The Cullen's blamed Jacob and The Wolves blamed Edward. Charlie didn't know who to blame so he blamed himself. Bella was dead and I blamed myself, if I hadn't told Edward that I had imprinted then he might not mentioned it even though he knew, then he would have been happy with Bella. The End.


End file.
